Becoming Ownerless
by GundamGreg
Summary: An Aisha kills her owner and a couple of neopets. Find out why in the fic!


Another random neopets-related thought that turned into a fanfic with killing. I was reading the Neopedia because I was bored, and I found the article about the Aisha Thieves and noticed it said only ownerless Aishas were a part of it, and it got me thinking in my weird Neopets-addicted mind while listening to dance music.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Frena smiled dreamily as she reread the story about the Aisha Thieves. If only she could find their hideout! Granted, she did not like the idea of going down into the sewers, but being a thief was worth it!  
  
The young pink aisha's dream job was a thief, if it could be considered a job. She had always wanted to smash into other people's houses and take all their valuables. Well, not always. It began when her owner let her and her sisters and brother stay up late and she watched Lupin the Third the first time.  
  
Ever since then, she stayed up and watched the strange show about thieves always, even if her owner had told her to go to bed. Then her owner made the mistake of leaving his Neopedia open to the page about the Aisha Thieves.  
  
Frena had just recently taken notice of the word ownerless in the article. She wondered just how she would become ownerless. Besides being quite filled out in the neopoints department, her owner was just too nice to abandon any of them. If she ran away, it would only be a matter of time before the Neopian Police caught up with her, she knew.  
  
She could stage a murder scene, and make it seem as if she was killed. Any already dead pink Aisha would work. Somehow, though, an owner seemed to have a sixth sense, an ability to choose their red shoyru from a whole sea of them. She and her green quiggle brother knew that from experience.  
  
Then it occurred to her, that all the plans would fail, unless she got rid of the owner. Was being a thief worth killing her owner though? There was only one way to find out, she decided.  
  
Later, Frena stood in front of the human, her owner, grinning madly. He looked up from his Organic Apple and blinked.  
  
"Daaaaddy? Can you stand right there? I want to try a magic trick!" She said, pointing right in front of the fireplace, while she stood next to the spot, the bucket of fire pokers and coal grabbers right behind her. She folded her hands behind her back.  
  
"That's a bit close to the fire, don't you think, Frena-babe?"  
  
She pouted a bit, saying "That's okay, daddy. Please? It'll look cooler in front of a fire!"  
  
"Uhhh.." her owner stood up and stood right in front of the fire. She smiled madly again, reaching around behind her, grasping a coal grabber in one paw and a fire poker in the other. She could tell which was which because the handle grips felt a bit different in each.  
  
"Okay, now I will.." she began, and suddenly thwaped him in the head with the coal grabber as hard as she could. He howled in pain and dropped to his knees, grasping his head and yelling loudly. She dropped the coal grabber and raised the fire poker above her head in both paws, laughing insanely.  
  
A Christmas wocky, her older sister, ran in, laughing. She stopped in her tracks and screamed the moment her eyes fell upon the scene. Two of her friends, a fire lupe and a purple shoyru, ran up behind her and stared as well.  
  
The fire lupe jumped behind her and barked, hoping to scare the Aisha into her senses. Meanwhile, the human looked up at her, his vision blurred and going wildly in and out of focus.  
  
Frena jumped and in a crazed state of mind turned around and stabbed the lupe repeatedly. He howled in pain before crumpling on the plush carpet, a red puddle collecting underneath him. The aisha stabbed him a few more times, and then turned to her owner once again.  
  
He tried to rise on one foot, but never got that far. The moment he stirred to make the movement, Frena stabbed him in the neck. He clutched at his throat, letting out choked cries as blood flowed down his neck and soaked in his clothes. Soon he also collapsed, most of his body falling in the fire.  
  
He twitched and tried to scream as flames enveloped him. Frena turned to her sister. The purple shoyru had already run off. The wocky screamed and ran out of the house, grabbing the two younger pets just as they were about to step in and witness the horrible scene.  
  
The aisha smiled and smeared the blood on herself for a few moments. She realized she shouldn't be there anymore, then gathered her favorite plushie and walked out the door calmly.  
  
Being a thief was worth it, she decided. She smiled to herself and skipped over to an uncovered manhole and jumped in. A loud splash was heard and Frena was never seen again.  
  
Nobody knows if she joined the Aisha Thieves, died, or is just being a weirdo who lives in the sewers of Neopia Central. What I know, however, is that she never watched the episode of Lupin where they express the fact that the whole gang doesn't like murderers.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
I'll check myself into a mental hospital later. I know, I'm quite freaky, being this my second Neopets fic with dying in it (if you don't count "A Different Neohome." or that one about my very first account that I never made a title for or posted.) It was quite fun writing the murdering part though, I must say. Well, if anybody doesn't think I'm a freak and flames me telling me so, I hope to get some nice little reviews.  
  
Unlike "Even a Diamond," another one I wrote, this one isn't for me to see how much better of a writer I am then I was when I wrote that horrible "A Different Neohome" crap. I wrote it when I had a caffeine addiction though, plus it was one of my first fanfics I didn't mean to purposely be bad. I had also wrote a short and purposely stupid Yu Yu Hakusho one (to make fun of people who wrote fanfics where the author meets the cast and everybody acts totally OOC) and a purposely horrible yaoi thing with Irvine and Spyro the Dragon (to make fun of yaoi fanatics, which I now am one, sadly.)  
  
Well, bring on the spider birthmark tattoos and green sound waves!! (It's a weird dream I once had. Don't ask.)  
  
Hope you enjoyed "Becoming Ownerless!" I know I enjoyed writing it! (A bit too much, really.) 


End file.
